


Never pull the lever

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Nothing is like it was before for Zeke





	Never pull the lever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lever

Tell a little boy not to pull the lever, and of course only a moment later he will try it out.

Tell yourself that you will never fall in love again and of course only some days later you will meet the guy who will turn your world around.

Zeke tried to fight his feelings, he flirted with every girl at school, he visited his famous clubs over the weekend, he made a long road trip in his beloved GTO. Nothing did help. He could hardly wait for the weekend to come to an end.

Monday, at school, he would meet him again. Casey, the boy with the amazing blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Fan_Flashworks (Dreamwidth)


End file.
